reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Smash Off
Smash Off is the third episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the third episode overall. It is set to premiere on October 3, 2014. Plot The episode opens directly after the completion of the last, with Kitty bursting into Principal Howard's office. She explains that choosing Selina was a form of cronyism and that it should not be tolerated. He explains to her that unless she can prove that Holli gave the position to Selina in exchange for money, he can't do anything about it. Kitty stands up, states that she "intends on doing so," and walks out of his office. In the hallway, Kitty notices Nina wearing a hijab and Muslim-style clothing. She remarks about how she has never seen her in a hijab before, but it interrupted by Nina asking her to help take it off. While doing so, Nina explains how she doesn't believe in this aspect of her culture, and considers it misogynistic and sexist. She proceeds to sing The 20th Century Fox Mambo while changing from her traditional clothing to a more stylish ensemble. In the choir room, Brianna writes Smash on the board and explains that Forte has been asked to perform at a Smash-themed Invitational hosted by the San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts' new show choir, The Melody-Makers. Cameron yells that they are going to blow them out of the water and the club cheers. Ella states that SDSCPA is an exclusive performing arts school and that the group may be underestimating their competition, but she is ignored and Brianna explains that the group will be walking to the invitational in order to save funds for the impending international trip and that they will be departing Friday at noon. Friday arrives, and the group departs, walking through the city streets. Cameron, Dustin, and Harry sing On Lexington and 52nd Street as they walk, overconfident about their chances at winning. Eventually, they make it to the school, and are amazed at it's metropolitan and modern look. They sign into the front desk and make their way to the dressing room, where the advisor of The Melody-Makers is revealed to be Mackenzie Swan. She indirectly insults Forte and Brianna Schaefer, who immediately recognizes her. Kitty remarks that the outfits are nicer than New Directions wore to Nationals for just an invitational, and is interrupted by Mackenzie who tells them that they are up to perform. On the way to the stage, Iris and Ella explain to Ruby and Kitty that Brianna and Mackenzie were best friends until Brianna criticized Mackenzie's decision to go to music school, and that Mackenzie has had it out for her ever since. Forte takes the stage, and performs Smash!, led by Nina and Ruby. The performance is received highly by the audience, and Cameron states that it will be hard for The Melody-Makers to top it. They take the stage in flapper wear, and begin Let's Be Bad. Dustin asks who their Marilyn will be, and it is revealed to be Harmony Manchester, the former lead of The Unitards. The peformance is both better and receives more applause than Forte's. Forte leaves disappointedly, and Iris walks with Ella down the street. Ella begins to explain that she said that the group shouldn't get their hopes up, but Iris once again ignores her and runs ahead to the group. Frustrated, Ella sings Second Hand White Baby Grand about how she doesn't get the credit she deserves as the group arrives back at school. In the hallway, Kitty, angry about their embarassment at the Invitational, sticks a tape recorder down her shirt and first confronts Selina about whether or not she bought the cheer squad new uniforms. She immediately confesses about doing so, and explains that nobody can resist he sex appeal and monetary wealth as she sings I Never Met a Wolf Who Didn't Love to Howl. She proceeds to get a confession from Holli as well, and plays them for Principal Howard. Selina joins her in the office and is forced to hand her uniform over. Selina throws a tantrum and Kitty walks out the office happily, wearing the cheerleading uniform. Both Kitty, who walks to the football field, and Harmony, who is rehearsing for Sectionals, sing Let Me Be Your Star as the episode closes. Songs Notes *''Smash Off, an EP accompanying the tribute episode, was released on iTunes. **In addition to the tracks listed above, the EP also includes: ***'Don't Forget Me, sung by Brianna Schaefer. ***They Just Keep Moving The Line, sung by Mackenzie Swan. ***History Is Made At Night, sung by Cameron Hadley and Ella Stevens with Forte. *'''Let Me Be Your Star was originally sung by Iris and Kitty, but was changed to Harmony and Kitty for unknown reasons. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Megan Hilty as Mackenzie Swan *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Guest Stars *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed Navigational